Fool
by Haruka Ryokusuke
Summary: Tentang Senin, kereta, dan hal yang sulit untuk kupercaya. / [au, ooc, typos] [sasusaku]


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _07.20 am._

Ok.

Aku ketinggalan kereta pukul tujuh hanya karena nyaris terjungkal saat menyeberang di lampu merah tadi. Ini bukan soal terjungkal, tapi karena aku memiliki kuliah pukul setengah delapan pagi di saat kami selalu masuk pukul delapan. Aku sampai-sampai menumpahkan sereal tadi.

Aku nggak akan mengumpat.

Setelah beberapa saat berdiri di antrean kereta menuju Konoha, akhirnya yang dinanti tiba. Berbondong-bondong manusia keluar dari jalur antrean setelah dipersilakan untuk memasuki gerbong kereta, begitu juga aku yang terseret ke sana kemari dengan mudahnya.

Kereta nggak seramai yang kubayangkan, mungkin hanya diisi oleh pekerja yang memang memiliki jam kerja pukul delapan atau sembilan, sedangkan murid-murid SMU biasanya akan berangkat dengan kereta pukul tujuh. Yang artinya, aku akan selalu mendapat tempat duduk.

Aku memilih untuk duduk di bagian ujung, samping kananku hanya seorang nenek-nenek dengan sebuah keranjang di pangkuannya. Aku tersenyum kecil begitu pandangan kami bertemu. Yah, walaupun aku nggak sedang dalam keadaan yang cukup baik, aku tetap harus menunjukkan sopan santun di hadapan orang yang lebih tua.

Sampai akhirnya kereta melaju. Alasan kuat yang membuatku lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan kereta adalah karena aku selalu menikmati mulusnya jalur rel dan alasan lain adalah aku nggak bisa mengendarai mobil.

Jarak kotaku, Oto, dengan Konoha cukup jauh, jika ditempuh dengan kereta waktu yang termakan hanya setengah jam, berbeda dengan bus yang hampir dua kali lipatnya. Apalagi, kau harus menggunakan dua bus sekaligus. Sangat nggak efektif.

Getaran ponsel dalam tas jinjingku membuatku segera mengambil benda persegi itu. Satu pesan masuk dari sahabatku.

 _Ino_  
 _Forehead, kemana saja kau? Kelas hampir saja dimulai._

 _Sakura_  
 _Aku sedang di perjalanan :")_

 _Ino_  
 _Kau yakin nggak sedang menipuku? :)_

Ino memang nggak pernah bisa ditipu, tapi sifat nggak mudah percayanya ini sangat menyusahkan beberapa orang, termasuk diriku. Padahal Ino jelas tahu kalau aku nggak pernah memiliki minatan apapun untuk menipu siapapun.

Aku membuka kameraku, berniat memotret apapun yang bisa ditangkap kamera ponsel pintarku. Setelah sekali tangkapan, aku memeriksanya, fotonya sedikit kabur, antara karena kereta yang melaju dan juga diriku yang memang nggak terlalu bisa memotret dengan baik.

Tapi sebelum aku mengirim foto itu, aku harus dibuat penasaran akan sosok yang tertangkap di sana. Seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja print berwarna dasar ivory dan celana jeans pekat, tas punggung ada di belakangnya dan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada pegangan gantung.

Baiklah, dalam hitungan detik, aku mendongak, mencoba melihat dengan jelas hasil tangkapannya. Dan laki-laki itu benar-benar ada, dengan tubuh yang lebih jelas dan kekerenan yang bukan hanya sekadar bualan.

Kalau boleh kudeskripsikan lebih jelas, laki-laki itu sangat keren.

Baiklah, aku nggak boleh kelewatan apapun. Maka dengan perlahan, ponsel di pangkuanku kuarahkan sedikit ke atas, sampai kameranya bisa menjangkau wajah laki-laki itu dan aku bisa tap! Memotretnya.

Potret kedua, kuperhatikan hasil jepretanku yang nggak jauh berbeda dari yang pertama, dengan kata lain laki-laki itu tetap blur. Kemudian kulakukan sekali lagi, tap-tap-tap! Sampai aku mendapatkan hasil yang luar biasa. Tapi nahas, masinis terlalu cepat melajukan kereta dan aku noob.

Lansung saja kugeser layar ponselku sampai kameranya berganti ke mode video. Nggak ada salahnya, aku bisa mengambil screenshotnya nanti.

Kepalaku menunduk untuk memerhatikan laki-laki itu dari ponselku yang telah merekamnya sejak dua menit. Zoom in, zoom out, mengaktifkan filter anjing, kemudian zoom in, zoom out, menonaktifkan filter, kembali zoom out, zoom in, zoom out.

Baiklah, aku tahu ini adalah perbuatan kurang ajar dan hampir sama dengan kejahatan, tapi aku bersumpah nggak akan menyalahgunakan video ini setelah kusimpan. Mengambil video laki-laki itu bukan pornoaksi, apalagi saat laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menatap ke arah kamera ponselku dan tersenyum kecil. Aku yang masih merekamnya ikut tersenyum mupeng.

Eh?

ASTAGA!

Aku terkejut, tubuhku refleks terlempar ke belakang sampai kepalaku dengan sangat kencangnya terbentur dinding kereta. Laki-laki itu ikut terkejut dengan wajah imutnya, beberapa orang melihatku secara terang-terangan bahkan ada yang tertawa dan itu adalah nenek di sampingku.

Oke. Aku masih belum mau mengumpat.

"Hey, kau baik?"

Seseorang menyodorkan ponselku yang jatuh. Aku membuka mata dan kembali terkejut tanpa terbentur begitu melihat laki-laki itu ada tepat di depanku. Wajahnya geli tapi nggak bisa kalau nggak ikut meringis, seolah sedang menyamai ekspresiku saat ini.

"Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras."

Nggak perlu diingatkan aku sudah tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Aku meraih sodoran ponselku olehnya, benar-benar nggak memiliki muka untuk menatap langsung matanya. "Terima kasih."

"Nggak apa-apa."

Sumpah. Malu sekali rasanya.

Bahkan setelah beberapa menit, aku masih nggak ada niatan untuk mengangkat kepala. Pokoknya, aku nggak mau diingat oleh laki-laki itu sebagai penjahat kamera.

Sekitar lima menit dalam keadaan dikuliti, akhirnya kereta berhenti di stasiun Konoha, tapi sepertinya aku sudah nggak ada niatan untuk turun dan kuliah. Rasanya moodku hancur karena ulahku sendiri.

"Nggak turun, Ra?"

Aku terkejut kecil, kemudian mendongak untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara dan itu adalah suara si laki-laki tadi. "Ha?" Kok dia tahu namaku?!

"Bukan ha, Ra, tapi ya apa nggak?"

Sumpah! Matanya sedang menatapku, sudah jelas kalau dia memang sedang mengajakku bicara.

"Kau tahu namaku?"

Dia menatap mataku seolah siap menyoloknya, "Sakura Haruno, mahasiswi jurusan sastra Jepang semester tiga, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti ada yang mencoba menarik nyawaku dari ubun-ubun, atau ternyata kalau kakiku terbuat dari gelato yang dibiarkan berjemur hingga meleleh, atau ternyata ada taman kupu-kupu di dalam perutku.

Ini bukan hanya karena paha Sasuke yang menempel dengan pahaku, bukti fisik seberapa dekat cara kami duduk untuk ukuran dua insan yang baru saling mengenal setelah kejadian awkward. Tapi karena apa yang sedang kami lakukan berdua di taman universitas.

Oke, aku akan mengumpat.

Sial.

Laki-laki berkemeja print yang tadi sempat menjadi model dadakan ponselku, katakanlah kalau kamera ponselku auto fokus pada apapun yang keren-keren, bernama Sasuke Uchiha. Dia mahasiswa seni semester lima dan satu universitas denganku.

"Aku sudah tertarik sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Mencari informasi tentangmu menjadi hal yang menyenangkan buatku terutama saat aku memberanikan diri memotretmu diam-diam."

Aku terdiam mendengar tuturannya, menurunkan kamera profesional miliknya setelah melihat foto-fotoku di sana. Sama sekali nggak ada niatan untuk menyela atau sekadar menunjukkan ekspresi penuh dengan rasa keterkejutan. Aku masih belum berani melihatnya, sebenarnya.

"Nggak salahkan?"

Aku sangat malu. Nggak pernah dalam hidupku hal seperti ini terjadi. Sasuke seolah adalah penggemar rahasiaku dan percayalah kalau dia terlalu tampan untuk sekadar menjadi seorang penggemar.

"Tadi aku melihatmu, jadi aku sengaja berdiri di dekatmu, nggak pernah terbayangkan kalau kau akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku."

Oh astaga, aku harus mengingat hal memalukan itu lagi. "Yeah, seenggaknya foto yang kau ambil jauh lebih bagus." Aku terlalu bodoh dalam hal ini.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Itu karena senyum di wajahmu."

Oh sial. Dia baru saja melemparku ke angkasa. _[]_


End file.
